


Party's Over

by garden_hoe21



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Blanket Permission Policy, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Electrical Play, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Id Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has a tough night of training with Daddy. (Note: This is not part of n00b-verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party's Over

"D- Daddy?" Justin bites out, grudgingly, tailbone sore from writhing against Joel's desk. "Daddy, please can I come?"

"Jesus, kid" Joel spits, thrusting his gloved fingers back into Justin's hole. "It's been, like, two fucking minutes. Kids today have no fucking stamina."

He tries again, accustomed to getting whatever he wants. "Please?"

"No, dude! This should be obvious by now." He presses firmly into the boy's prostate, massaging it with his long fingers. "I said hold it, and I meant. _Hold. It_. I'm not one of your little groupies, so control yourself."

Justin strains against the multicolored cables keeping his legs stretched to opposite ends of Joel's desk. "Daddy," he begs in a broken sob.

Joel sighs, continuing his slow torment. He sounds bored. "Okay, how about this: if you can make it through the next couple minutes of this simple fucking orgasm denial scene, little boy, I'll consider not using the Zapper on you."

Justin gasps. That thing is Joel's most evil toy and he knows it, breaking out in a goofy grin whenever he uses it to shock Justin's balls, his nipples, the bottoms of his feet. He whimpers, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Joel horks and spits a fat glob of saliva on Justin's asshole, expressly because he knows the boy hates it. He shoves his fingers in hard and curls them, rubbing back and forth over the boy's spot at an unbearable pace. His knuckles thrust against Justin's bony ass brutally making his whole body shake as he executes the well-practiced movements. 

"No," Justin squeaks. "No, no, please, Daddy _please, I can't-!_ " His pleading breaks off with a helpless cry as he feels the dreaded pressure in his balls. Even as he shoots the first jet of semen onto his belly, he shakes his head and squirms as though his desperate efforts can stop his orgasm in its tracks. Horrifyingly, he keeps coming and coming, loud, undignified moans and whimpers ripping themselves from his throat no matter how he tries to clamp down on them. After what feels like forever, the humiliating orgasm is over. Justin avoids Joel's cruel gaze as his limbs twitch uncontrollably. He tries to swallow down his shame.

"Tsk." Joel pulls off his glove, tossing it into the mess on the boy's belly. "Fuckin pathetic." He shakes his head, then the corners of his freckled lips turn upward in a cruel grin. "But, at least now I get to have some fun."

He turns on his heel and leaves to retrieve his favourite toy.


End file.
